Team SV33 X Team Prower
A crossover involving the members of Team SV33 and Team Prower. Teams Characters are in alphabetical order and names in bold are characters that are in both teams. Team Prower Baguette Franchise: Brawl of the Objects Debut: Brawl of the Objects Gender: Male Species: Baguette Voice Actor: Anko6 SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Catbug Franchise: Bravest Warriors Debut: Bravest Warriors (not until Episode 7: 'Gas-Powered Stick') Gender: Male Species: Catbug Voice Actor: Sam Lavagnino SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Coiny Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Male Species: Coin Voice Actor: Micheal Huang SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Derpy Hooves Franchise: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Pegasus Voice Actress: BaldDumboRat SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA England (Arthur Kirkland) Franchise: Hetalia: Axis Powers Debut: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Scott Freeman SV33 Bro: Ashens Battle Theme: TBA Flower Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Female Species: Flower Voice Actor: Micheal Huang SV33 Bros: Fanboy & Chum Chum Battle Theme: TBA Knife Franchise: Inanimate Insanity Debut: Inanimate Insanity Gender: Male Species: Knife Voice Actor: Justin Chapman SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Lydia Prower (leader) Franchise: SSBL community Debut: WoSBL Wiki Gender: Female Species: Fox Voice Actress: Lauren Linda (her MHF 2013 XXX voice) SV33 Bro: Sandvich33 Battle Theme: TBA Nutty Franchise: Happy Tree Friends Debut: Happy Tree Friends Gender: Male Species: Squirrel Voice Actor: Lippy Lipman SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Paper Franchise: Inanimate Insanity Debut: Inanimate Insanity Gender: Male Species: Paper Voice Actor: Justin Chapman SV33 Sis: Urotski Battle Theme: TBA Pen Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Male Species: Pen Voice Actor: Micheal Huang SV33 Sis: Rainbow Dash Battle Theme: TBA Pinkie Pie Franchise: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Earth Pony Voice Actor: Andrea Libman SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Rabbid Franchise: Rayman Debut: Rayman Raving Rabbids Gender: Both Species: Rabbid Voice Actor: SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Samurott Franchise: Pokemon Debut: Pokemon Black & White Gender: Male (at least Lydia's is) Species: Samurott Voice Actor: SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Team Sandvich33 Sandvich33 (leader) Franchise: Lawl Community, Facebook, Steam Debut: Steam Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: John Mitchell Prower Sis: Lydia Prower Battle Theme: TBA Dr. Who Franchise: Doctor Who Debut: Doctor Who Gender: Male Species: Gallifreyan Voice Actor: David TEnnant Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA SpongeBob SquarePants Franchise: SpongeBob SquarePants/Nickelodeon Debut: The Intertidal Zone Gender: Male Species: Sea Sponge Voice Actor: Tom Kenny Prower Bro: Wander Battle Theme: TBA Fanboy & Chum Chum Franchise: Fanboy & Chum Chum/Nickelodeon Debut: Random! Cartoons Gender: Male (both) Species: Human Voice Actor(s): David Hornsby (Fanboy), Nika Futterman (Chum Chum) Prower Sis: Flower Battle Theme: TBA Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Pegasus Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball SV33 Bro: Pen Battle Theme: TBA Urotsuki Franchise: Yume Nikki Fangames Debut: Yume 2kki Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actor: TBA Prower Bro: Paper Battle Theme: TBA Old Gregg Franchise: BBC (or Adult Swin/Cartoon Network) Debut: The Mighty Boosh, Series 2 Gender: Male Species: Scaly Man-Fish Voice Actor: Noel Fielding Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Ashens Franchise: YouTube, The Multiverse, ThatGuywiththeGlasses Debut: Ashens Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Stuart Ashen Prower Bro: England (Arthur Kirkland) Battle Theme: TBA Kamen Rider OOO Franchise: Kamen Rider Debut: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Shu Watanabe Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: Kamen Rider OOO - Anything Goes! Bro/Sis Reasons Category:Sandvich33 Category:Lydia Prower